Deadshot
Deadshot 'is an assassin for hire who frequently battles Batman and the Justice League. He is one of the villains in the ''Batman: Arkham series. History Little is known about Deadshot's past before being an assassin. All that is known is that his real name was Floyd Lawton, and he had an abusive father he tried to kill, but unintentionally shot his brother. He has since become a crack shot, often boasting that he never misses. He initially arrived at Gotham City claiming to be a new crime fighter. He was actually planning on becoming king of Gotham's Underworld, while taking out crime bosses as a superhero. Batman and Gordon exposed this plan and he was jailed. He was also a member of the Suicide Squad, a government program that uses supervillain's services on life or death mission in exchange for a pardon. This was perfect for Deadshot because he believes he has no life purpose and doesn't care if he lives or dies. When not working for the Squad he goes on assassination missions. On his missions he has assassinated a senator, killed a man committing crimes pretending to be Deadshot, and offering to put Count Vertigo out of his misery. He was once possessed by a demon named Neron. While controlled Neron tried to have him kill a kindergarten class but the Justice League stops him. He also once attempted to kill the pope but was stopped by Wonder Woman. In 2005, Deadshot learned that he had a daughter named Zoey living in a rough neighborhood controlled by gangs. Though he decided a normal life as a father wasn't for him, instead wiping out all the local gangs. Deadshot later broke into Arkham Asylum to kill Joker on an assassination mission, but was stopped and nearly killed by another assassin named Onomatopoeia. He informs Batman what had happened and was sent back to jail. After being caught yet again, he returns to the government operated Suicide Squad. Movie/Television History ''Justice League'' Deadshot appears in the Justice League animated series. He was hired to kill Aquaman while he was recovering in a hospital, but the Justice League intervened and stopped him. He also appeared along with several other villains destroying Metropolis as a celebration of Superman's death. The Justice League captured him and the others. He appeared again working for the Suicide Squad, called Task Force X in the animated series. They stole an invincible juggernaut from the watchtower called the Annihilator. He was in the service of the Squad for five years, but it disbanded before then. ''Smallville'' Deadshot also appeared in Smallville working with Suicide Squad to try and kill Clark Kent. He was defeated along with Plastique and Rick Flagg. ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' Deadshot appears in the movie Batman: Gotham Knight ''as an assassin and a socialite in Gotham. He assassinated Gotham's mayor and then was hired to kill Batman using Commissioner Gordon as bait. Batman managed to defeat him and the man that hired him was arrested. ''Arrow '''Deadshot made an appearance in the third episode of Arrow as an infamous hitman who never misses. He is an antagonist-turned anti-hero character and member of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Batman the Brave and the Bold In the episode "Night of the Batmen" Deadshot appears as causing chaos in Gotham City but is stopped by Green Arrow disguised as Batman. In this show, he was voiced by Tom Kenny. Suicide Squad ''For full article, go here. The Flash Floyd Lawton's Earth-2 doppleganger made his appearance in "Welcome to Earth-2". In this alternate reality, he is a clumsy, insecure Detective of the CCPD and Iris's partner. He is mockingly called "Deadshot" because on this earth, he has extremely bad aim, bad enough to miss a round of shots at Reverb from blank space. Arkhamverse Batman: Arkham Origins After "Black Mask" put a $50,000,000 calm, Christmas Eve, Deadshot was one of eight assassins sent to attempt the execution and claim the reward. ''Batman: Arkham City Deadshot makes an appearance in Batman Arkham City in one of the side stories. He was hired by Hugo Strange to assassinate the Political Prisoners, Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne and Batman. After Deadshot kills one of the Prisoners, Batman investigated who killed him. Gallery 129DeadshotShooting.png|Deadshot from Batman: Arkham Origins maxresdefault(Batman).jpg 2008849-yehda.png|Deadshot from Batman: Arkham City 2002883-dead.png Deadshot_-_BGK_01.jpg|Deadshot from Batman: Gotham Knight Deadshot110.jpg|Deadshot from Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:DC Villains Category:Assassin Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Injustice Villains Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Gamblers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Crackers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vigilante Category:Suicidal Category:Lego Villains Category:Strategic Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Families Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Justice League Villains